Vampire Days
by emeraldstar32
Summary: Marceline didn't know she was half-vampire until her 18th birthday. Now she deals with her reputation and new abilities. Not knowing how to deal with it, she has some friends to help her out. Comments are welcomed!
1. Chapter 1

_Vampire Days_

Marceline Abadeer was half-vampire, half-human. Her mother died when she was young. Her father, Hunson Abadeer, kept it a secret from her that she was half-vampire. Before her mother's untimely death, she said to her husband, "Marceline will turn into a full-fledged vampire on her eighteenth birthday at midnight. You must keep it a secret from her until that day comes." Then she died.

_EIGHTEEN YEARS LATER…_

Marceline was walking through the hallways of her school, Ooo Highschool. Her friends, Finn the human, Jake The Dog, Flame Princess, Fionna and Lady Rainicorn were talking about Princess Bubblegum's new hairstyle.

"She looks like a nerd in sparkly lip gloss and high-heels! It doesn't fit her." Fionna said, as sashayed her blonde hair.

"I totally agree with Fionna." Flame Princess and Finn said.

"She looks cute, but not as cute as Lady!" Jake said, and Lady blushed.

Finn sneezed as he took a bite of his carrot-flavored casserole, and Marceline said, "Hey! Let's give them to Bonnibel as carrot-flavored topping for her tofu at lunch!" They all laughed at Marceline's joke.

_AT LUNCH…_

"Marceline, did you notice that you were floating on your way to geometry class?" Fionna said.

"Actually, no." Marceline answered. "I thought only vampires do that. Like my boyfriend, Marshall Lee."

"Maybe you ARE one!" Jake said, shockingly.

_DISSMISAL TIME…_

Marceline opened the door of her house. "Dad, I'm home!" she said

"Oh, there you are, Marceline." Hunson said. "I was beginning to worry."

"Dad, am I a vampire?" Marceline asked. Hunson, shocked with her question, said, "Actually, yes."

Marceline stared at her father, and screamed, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?! THIS WILL TOTALLY RUIN MY REPUTATION!"

Hunson answered, "Your..mother told me..not to tell until your 18th birthday…"

Marceline was angry and went up to her room and texted Finn, Jake, Flame Princess, Lady and Fionna this:

Hey guys. Just figured out that I'm a vampire. See you guys ltr.

Then she slept.

~END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Shades Of Red

_Vampire Days_

~CHAPTER 2: SHADES OF RED

Marceline was walking or should we say, floating to school. Her backpack seemed lighter than usual. Her boyfriend, Marshall Lee, saw her.

"Hey Marceline!" Marshall said, as he floated to her.

"Hey Marshall." Marceline said gloomily.

"What's wrong, babe?"

Marceline looked up to him, sighed, and said, "Marshall, I just found out that I'm half-vampire. But I'm still under sun, as you can see, because I'm half-human."

"What?! That's awesome! We can be the 'Vampire Couple' like Edward and Bella from Twilight!"

"What? Well, I'll think about it. Anyway, see you at French class!" Marceline said, as she walked through the main doors of the school.

_BEFORE CLASS…_

"Hey guys!" Marceline said to Finn, Fionna, Flame Princess, Jake and Lady.

"Marceline! THERE you are! We all got your text. I still can't believe your half-vampire!" Fionna exclaimed.

"I think your vampire blood is already doing affect. Look! Your floating!" Jake pointed out.

They talked for a few more minutes when they were rudely interrupted by Princess Bubblegum.

"Oh my glob, Marcy! Your half-vampire?!" Princess Bubblegum said. "Yes, I am Bonnibel." Marceline said. "And it's none of YOUR business. By the way, is that a NEW hairstyle today? OMG! It totally fits your CRAPPY French manicure and pink hair extensions!"

They all laughed at Marceline's little joke.

"I'm warning you, Abadeer! As so much as step out of the line, you're a dead woman!" She said.

"WHATEVER! Get out of my sight, already."

"Fine!" PB said. Then she looked at Finn. "Finn, if you change your mind about dating Flame Princess, you can see me." Then she went to her locker to pick out her geometry and science books.

THE FIRST BELL RANG.

"Well, see you guys at geometry and lunch. By the way, good luck on your biology test, Fionna!" Marceline said, as she walked to gym class.

_AT LUNCH…_

Marceline took a bite of her spaghetti, she was surprised to see that the red sauce has become white.

"What the—" She said.

"What happened?" Lady said.

"My spaghetti sauce became white!" She replied, as all of them stared at her.

"It's normal, babe." Marceline looked to her right, and was surprised to see Marshall sitting next to her. Since when has he been there?

"What do you mean?" Marceline looked at him, trembling. "And how did you get HERE?"

"I'm a vampire, right? I have invisibility powers. You will too." Marshall explained. "Now, your spaghetti sauce became white because you ate the color red."

"How-how is that possible?"

"I don't really know, but just put your fangs or teeth or red things or food when you want to eat."

"Oh, okay. Thanks for teaching me-what the heck are you doing?!"

"Eating the red left of your spaghetti. I got hungry."

"Uhh…fine. Just get me a new one."

_DISMISSAL TIME…_

"Oh, yeah! What time is it?!" Finn said.

"ADVENTURE TIME!" Jake continued.

"Let's just go get some milk tea before Bubblegum diva gets here."

They walked up and entered Moonleaf.

"I'll take royal milk tea." Finn and Jake said.

"Wintermelon for me, please." Fionna said.

"Banana flavored, please." Lady said.

"How about, strawberry?" Marceline said. They all stared at her.

"What?"

"You HATE strawberry flavor, Marceline!" Flame Princess said.

"Well, since I'm vampire, and it's red, I better just suck it up."

They all sat down at the table and finished their milk tea. Then they all said goodbye.

~END OF CHAPTER 2


End file.
